


Missed You

by betteh_chan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betteh_chan/pseuds/betteh_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ren will pleasantly surprise Tokiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feel when there are barely any fics for your ship, so you have to write them yourself?  
> Yeah..   
> Really new to writing fics, please be kind :>

On most days, the blue-haired idol enjoys relaxing in the lounge –pen ready to brainstorm new lyrics, and a coffee by his side. Tokiya’s earphones are in, and his foot subtly taps along with the rhythm of the wordless melody. 

With Tokiya focused on his writing, as always, he misses the careful footsteps that sneak up behind him. He is suddenly embraced by strong arms from behind, and Tokiya doesn’t even need to glance back to know who it is.

“Ichiiiii,” a deep voice rumbles, uncomfortably close to Tokiya’s neck. Tokiya sighs as he pulls out his earphones and sets his notepad down. He turns around to face amused periwinkle-blue eyes.

“Ren, what is it?” he frowns, slightly. 

Ren knew that Tokiya liked to use this time of day to work, and he feels slightly peeved that he was interrupted. Ren circles around the couch that Tokiya is sitting on and slides into the space next to him. A warm smile graces is face, and his eyes turn downward, as if to carefully think of a reply.

“I just missed you, that’s all.” 

A slight blush invades Tokiya’s cheeks, and he is slightly taken aback. His eyes widen, and Tokiya realises that they hadn’t seen each other for several days, due to their clashing schedules. He starts to feel guilty about his irate tone from earlier, but settles himself with a quiet whisper of “I missed you too.” 

Ren’s baritone chuckle echoes through the otherwise quite lounge, and his gaze never strays from Tokiya’s face.

For a good moment, there is a still silence. Tokiya’s curiosity is piqued. Usually Ren would immediately start retelling stories about funny mishaps about the jobs, or even tackle him into the corner of the couch. This time, he simply sits facing Tokiya, an arm on the ledge of the couch, as he supports his chin with his palm. 

As an idol, nerves don’t bother him all too much, but the intense scrutiny of Ren’s gaze has him shifting in his seat. Dare he say it, he feels a little awkward. 

But the feeling is short-lived, as Ren swiftly shifts closer towards Tokiya, and captures his lips in a kiss.

“Ummph-!?” 

Tokiya is surprised, but returns the kiss nonetheless with a small moan. The kiss tastes of peppermint and coffee.  
Ren breaks the kiss, but continues to pepper kisses along Tokiya’s jaw. He interlocks their hands before finally sitting back into the couch and rests onto the crook of Tokiya’s neck. 

“These couple of days have felt off for me, and I realised the reason why,” Ren whispers. 

“You didn’t kiss me goodbye last time, Ichi,” Ren grins. 

Tokiya lets out an amused huff, and leans into Ren more. He recalls the last time they were together, and remembers needing to leave Ren’s place early in the morning for a show rehearsal. The redhead was still asleep, so before leaving, Tokiya left him a note, next to a plate of omelette. 

“I didn’t want to wake you from your precious beauty sleep, Ren.”

“I don’t need to be beautiful if I don’t get a kiss from you”

Ren receives a slight jab in the ribs, but they spend the rest of the afternoon basking in each other’s company.


End file.
